How Things Happen
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: This isn't how things are supposed to happen - Kurt isn't supposed to feel these things for Blaine anymore. But sometimes things happen in illogical ways that somehow make complete sense.


Hey, guys, it's MissMarauder93! I changed my name to something a bit more Glee-ful (bad pun I'm sorry) and it's also my Tumblr url so it's just easier for me to keep track of (feel free to follow me on Tumblr - it's full of dumb text posts and reblogging other people's stuff but still).

Anyway, now that that's out of the way, this story has spoilers for Thursday's episode. I assume everyone knows which onrs I'm talking about, but if you're one of those rare beings that lives a spoiler-free life, you should probably turn back now and go read something else (it won't hurt my feelings, I promise)!

* * *

"Blaine." Kurt gently shook his ex-boyfriend's shoulder as he started to drift off to sleep. "Blaine, come on, don't fall asleep."

"Why not?" Blaine mumbled, sounding positively adorable and making Kurt smile and let out a small chuckle.

"Because we have to talk. Now, open your eyes and look at me."

Blaine groaned, but opened his eyes anyway, rolling on his side to look at Kurt, propping his head up in his hand. "All right, let's talk."

"Okay. I'm… confused. We're supposed to be broken up and just friends, but we made out in the backseat of your car and then that duet and then… whatever just happened and, well, that's not what two people who are just friends do."

"Then maybe we should be more than just friends," Blaine replied simply with an awkward shrug of his shoulders.

"What? But -"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course, I do, you idiot. But that's not the point."

"Then what is the point, Kurt?"

"The point is that this isn't how this is supposed to happen!" Kurt's voice was raising above the whisper he'd been using and Blaine raised his eyebrows at him. He lowered it and said, "I'm sorry, but it's just… put yourself in my shoes for a second, okay? Your boyfriend whom you love more than life itself cheats on you and you know you're supposed to hate him and never want to see him again but he's your best friend and it's killing you not to talk to him and then you think you're starting to move on and then… all of this happens." He took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm himself down a little bit. "It's just all so – so overwhelming and right now I have all these emotions in my head and they're all trying to get my attention and I'm tired of fighting."

Blaine stared at him for a long time, not saying anything, and Kurt was slightly worried about him. Just as he was about to ask if he was okay, Blaine said, "I am so, so sorry that I put you through all of that. I'm never going to stop being sorry, probably. But, if I love you and you love me, then it seems like there's only one logical solution."

"Nothing about this is logical because none of this is supposed to be happening!" Kurt was starting to get hysterical again, but only because Blaine _wasn't listening to him_.

"Why? Because of Adam?" There was no anger in Blaine's voice, no sadness, not even a little bit of jealousy. He asked it simply, almost curious.

"No. Yes. God, I don't know. I have so many people – okay, _Rachel_, but sometimes she counts for fifty people – telling me that it's time to move on because something about how being in love in New York is the best thing. I wasn't really listening," he admitted, making Blaine laugh. "But then there's little voice in the back of my head that's just saying _"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine."_"

"Well," Blaine said, reaching out to brush a piece of hair off of Kurt's forehead, "I guess the question you have to ask yourself is whether you want to listen to Rachel or your own heart."

Kurt groaned, a smile spreading over his face. "God, I hate you."

Blaine laughed. "I love you, too." It was quiet for a minute, one of those comfortable silences where you know you _could_ say something, but you don't _have_ to. "So, uh," Blaine said eventually, "where does this leave us? Are you just gonna go back to New York and pretend like this never happened?" The _or _hung in the air, that massive alternative that Kurt had been internally grappling with since Christmas.

"No, of course not." He looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes, smirking, hoping that Blaine understood what he was trying to say.

"Really?" The hope in Blaine's voice almost broke Kurt's heart. Yeah, Blaine had cheated, but that didn't mean their being apart hadn't hurt him, too. And Kurt hated to see Blaine hurting.

"Really, now get over here and kiss me before I change my mind." Blaine laughed again and pulled Kurt on top of him, their bodies tangling together in a familiar way, as he kissed him deeply. "I love you so much," Kurt murmured into Blaine's mouth. "But if you ever hurt me again, I will kick your ass."

Blaine shook his head, burying his face in Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed and thought that maybe this wasn't how things were supposed to happen, but it felt right to him. And if it felt right, then how could it be wrong?

* * *

Well, that was short and sweet just like Blaine Anderson ;) I'm not sure if I actually think Kurt and Blaine are going to get back together on Thursday, but that's what fanfiction's for, am I right?

Review!


End file.
